I'm Cold
by Yuri Namikaze1
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission together. It's colder than Naruto expected it to be, so Sasuke decides to help his friend out. They both find out something about each other in the process.


It's October. The air is crisp and chilly, making it harder to sleep outside at night. A simple sleeping bag was no longer efficient coverage from the elements this late in the year. He needs a blanket or at least some kind of heating pack. Kurama had told him that he should carry one on their mission. Except, Sasuke hadn't, and he didn't want to look like he needed one when Sasuke didn't. To which Kurama had replied: You're going to freeze, and I'm not going to provide you with any of my chakra to keep you warm.

Of course, the nine-tailed fox was right. He was freezing and regretting his decision immensely. He couldn't even sleep, because his skin is ice cold, and his body's consistent shivering won't let him relax enough to do so. He sneezes. Then sneezes again. Then once more. 'Great, I'm already getting sick.' Naruto thinks.

"We laid down to rest three hours ago," Sasuke begins, making the blonde jump. He had thought the other man was asleep already. "And the entire time you have kept me awake with your chattering teeth. Now, you're going to start sneezing too?" The sharingan user hissed.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruto says guiltily. If he needed a heating pack, he really should've just brought one. After all, It's not a competition. Sasuke wouldn't have made fun of him for it. Now, he's keeping them both awake, and neither will get the proper amount of sleep.

"Whatever, come here." Sasuke tells him. Naruto looks at the Uchiha, a questioning look in his eyes. "Just do it." Sasuke commands. The blonde shrugs. He unzips his sleeping back and walks over to Sasuke's. The Uchiha unzips his own and slides over. There's plenty of room for one person, but it'll be an extremely tight fit for two. Nonetheless, Naruto accepts the silent invitation. He slides in next to Sasuke who's surprisingly very warm.

Sasuke shivers when Naruto's arm comes into contact with his own. It's ice cold. Naruto gasps at the amount of heat radiating from the Uchiha. He turns his body, so that he's facing him and envelops him into a hug.

"You're so warm!" Naruto says happily.

"You're freezing." Sasuke says, but his cheeks are burning. "I didn't say you could come over here and hold me." Sasuke tells him.

"You didn't say I couldn't." Naruto counters. Sasuke sighs, not bothering with a comeback. If it's because a part of him likes Naruto's arms around him, no one has to know that.

After a few seconds, Naruto's arms get tired from being around the Uchiha's upper body. They lower to surround his waist instead. Sasuke's blush deepens, as he returns the embrace, hiding his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. He knows the blonde idiot is smiling now, about to make a joke to lighten the situation, because really, two best friends shouldn't hold each other like this, like lovers.

Naruto takes a breath, about to do exactly that, but Sasuke interrupts him. He doesn't care that it's not normal. He just doesn't want the moment to break. "I'm happy." He says.

"Huh?" Naruto wonders. He too is blushing now. Instead of lightening the mood like he intended, Sasuke has done the complete opposite.

"Here." Sasuke says, his hold tightening. Not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to show the blonde how much this small moment means to him.

"Oh," Naruto says. Sasuke can feel his arms loosening, about to let go. Because of course, he doesn't understand. To him, the situation is awkward. It's all new, and he isn't sure how to handle it. So, he lets go, so that hopefully things can be normal again.

Usually, when moments like these happen, Sasuke would be obliged to follow Naruto's wishes. They'd go back to normal, forgetting about the feelings that were obviously there. Because that was easier, than admitting you fell for your best friend. But this time, Sasuke doesn't oblige him. He doesn't want to anymore. They've been through so much. He knows they can handle this last obstacle.

So, he doesn't let go. Naruto's blush deepens. "Sasuke?" He prods. Sasuke moves his head so that he can now look into Naruto's bright blue eyes. He takes a deep breath before crashing his lips onto Naruto's. The blonde blinks, shocked. But soon, he finds himself closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. His arms find their way back around the Uchiha, and he can feel Sasuke's smile against his lips.

"I'm glad you never learned how to keep yourself warm with chakra." Sasuke says once he breaks the kiss. Naruto laughs, nodding his head in agreement. And if they did a little more after that, causing them to miss their ride to the land of lightning, well no one needed to know.

 **Please review!!! There's been a few favorites but only one review (which isn't really a review, because it's just that homophobic person who says the same thing on every Narusasunaru fanfic). So please review, so I'll actually know how this is? :) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
